RWBY: A Twisted Fate
by fanfictionwriter562
Summary: Ruby was no ordinary girl and she knew it. The consent reminder was a mask and bone armor that covered most of her body. When she was a baby, a man found her in Emerald Forest and took her in. He didn't care about the grim like bone armor she had, he cared about her well being.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome, this is my first fanfiction and I highly praise for criticism and ideas you may have. I'm not perfect with grammar so just a heads up. Thank you in advance for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby or any characters ONLY Monty Oum**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _1000 years ago the world as we Know fell into darkness and chaos. The grim had surpassed the humans and Faunus. Over the next hundred years mankind gained the courage and power to fight against the darkness. After a gruesome battle filled with tears and bloodshed the humans won and the grim fell back into the pits of hell. Legend says the grim will once again claim the world but the forces known as hunters and huntresses will fight to protect the world of Remnant..._

 _ **15 Years ago…**_

A tall slender, yet muscular man, stood inside Emerald Forest looking for grim. He was a hunter in training and attended Beacon. He had blond hair that was spiked upward and wore suit that was all black and also a rose on his shirt. Flapping against his back was a red almost crimson cape which made him look heroic. Wondering around the forest for some time, he never spotted any grim around the area. What he didn't expect to find was a baby crying, laying in the shade under the big oak tree. Taking a step closer he discovered it was a baby girl but what made him jump out of his body was that girl had some sort of grim looking mask that covered half of her face. That feeling soon left him as he saw the little girl smile and giggle and that just warmed his heart. The man picked up the baby and smiled widely as he felt little fingers bumping his nose. He decided to make a decision…

"Let's go home little one…"

Walking back home was a peaceful and joyful due to the little baby girl in his arms soundly sleeping. To avoid any looks from onlookers he put a hood to cover the little girls face due to her unusual grim mask. Arriving home he spotted his two year old daughter sleeping on the couch. He sighed as he didn't have to deal with the fury blonde yet but he knew the time will come soon. He loved his daughter Yang so much even though she can get a bit over hand. Yang was always so energetic and happy, but that seemed to put a smile on his face even when he was feeling sad or depressed. He decided to come up with a name for her when Yang wakes up.

With the bundle still in his arms he took her to the kitchen to see if she was hungry. Getting some milk formula that he still had from when Yang was a baby, he warmed it up and gently fed the little girl. After a couple of minutes feeding the baby he heard little steps coming to the kitchen and inwardly sighed as he now had to deal with Yang about the situation.

A still half asleep Yang came into view. "Daddy! Your back! How was it? Did you fight any grim? Did you get-"

"YANG!" he said while slightly chuckling. "Will you please slow down and be quiet for a second." He took a deep breath, "Yang I found something out there and decided that this thing will be part of our family from now on." Standing up he held the baby up towards Yang and smiled, "This is now your new sister."

Yang was now fully awake as she stared at the baby in his arms. Yang instantly feel in love with her new baby sister but found it strange that some sort of mask was covering her left side of her face though Yang didn't care at the moment. "What's her name?"

"I don't know I thought maybe you and I can think of names", He stated happily from seeing to joyful look on Yang's face. "Got any names in mind?"

One name was on Yang's mind.

"Ruby"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **4 Years later…**

Ruby is now four years old. The past four years for Ruby have been great. She enjoyed the laughter of Yang and the sweetness of her father. They were headed to a park somewhere in Vale to enjoy the outdoors. Of course there were problems for Ruby due to her mask but other parents around thought nothing of it. They just thought she was cosplaying.

There were a group of kids playing on the jungle gym and Ruby wanted to join them.

"Daddy! Can I go play with the kids?"

"Sure honey, just be careful."

With that Ruby ran towards the jungle gym to play with the other kids. After a couple of minutes one of the kids fell down and scraped his knee. Ruby was at the top of the jungle gym and looked down to see the kid crying. She was going to go and help the little boy up until she saw the blood dripping down his leg. It was like time froze. Ruby felt a sudden urge to lick the blood off his leg.

…

Sitting on the bench her father sat happily enjoying his children play around. Yang and Ruby were on opposite sides of the park. Glancing at Ruby he saw what he dreaded most. He saw Ruby's eyes change back and forth from crimson to silver. Trying to find the source causing this to happen, he noticed a little boy crying and bleeding from his knee. He quickly rushed towards Ruby to make sure she doesn't do what he thinks she is about to do.

"Ok come on Ruby lets go find Yang and go back home. Ill bake us a fresh batch of cookies," he said while holding Ruby in his arm. He noticed that the animalistic look in her eyes are gone and back to her normal silver. "Yang! Come on lets go home!" he sighed, he knew that he could not ignore what just happened.

…..

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, I need a favor to ask you."

A sigh was heard. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take care of my daughter. I love her death even though she's not my blood, but her symptoms are starting to show. I need you to help Ruby by training her and help her control her urges. Please I beg of you."

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke, "Very well. I will train her to be the best huntress she can be."

"Thank you Ozpin."

"Anything for an old friend of mine."

….

"Daddy where are we going," asked the curious Ruby, watching as her father packing a suitcase full of her clothes.

"You little munchkin, are going with uncle Ozpin for a while." He meant to say it in a happy tone but it came out sad. "He will teach you some crazy moves. Once I see you again you're be like a ninja!"

"I want to be a ninja!" yelled Ruby. She was so excited that she can become like her dad, a hunter! Ruby always wanted to like one of those hero's in the books.

"Well then come on lets go say bye to Yang." He took Ruby's little hand and led her to Yang's room."

….

After their goodbyes their father led Ruby to the bullhead. Ruby had mixed feeling about this. She was feeling excited about meeting her uncle but also sad that she has to leave Yang and her dad behind. Kneeling down her father started to say his own goodbyes.

"Ruby I want you to know that I love you very much." A giggle was heard by Ruby. "I want you to know that it might seem if I'm leaving you, but I'm not. I'll always be with you in here," he said pointing to Ruby's heart.

"I'll miss you, said Ruby, who was now crying.

"Me too…"

…..

It's been a week since she arrived at Beacon and met her Uncle. Ruby thought her uncle looked mean but soon realized he was actually very nice. Her training starts tomorrow and Ruby wanted to ready for the day ahead of her. Looking up into the stars, Ruby already misses her family back home, but she made a promise to herself that she will not fail and become the strongest person she can be. Getting up from the window ledge, she said one last prayer and crawled into her bed and wondered if she will ever see her family again. Thinking about the memories of Yang and her dad she slowly closed her eyes as sleep took over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Even though Ruby is still young, she needed her beauty sleep. That loud sound of the alarm reminded her of that. "Come on Ruby time to get up." Ruby didn't move an inch from her bed. "I'll let you have cookies for breakfast." With not hearing anything else Ruby zoomed out the door at an unnatural speed. He chuckled softly, "kids."

….

"So, are you ready to start your training today little one."

"YA!"

"Well first off I want you to meet someone," announced Ozpin as a woman came in wearing a purple looking cape. She looked intimating but once she saw Ruby her face softened a bit. "Ruby I want you to meet Glynda Goodwitch. She and I will be your teachers from now on."

"Nice to meet you Ruby. So now that we know each other, let's go start your training."

….

Let's just say, this is not what Ruby had in mind. The stack of books on the desk proved it.

"In order to learn how to fight you first need to know what you are fighting," Ozpin said looking directly at Ruby. They were in one of the empty classrooms at beacon. Ruby's first "training" session was with Ozpin. "To do that, you first need to know the history of what took place." Even if Ruby was barley four she was very serious. She wanted her family back home to be proud of her. The only way to do that is to learn. Ruby eagerly took on the books and started to follow along as Ozpin read out loud to her.

Over the course of two years, Ruby's intelligence level was through the roof. Ozpin had Ruby strictly learn about Remnants history and stories of dust, Faunus, and grim. Ruby had yet to learn any combat skills but she did learn proper techniques from her studies.

"Ruby I have great news. I have decided that you are now ready for first combat class," Ozpin said that a smile. "You have shown great potential in your studies and have achieved to maintain your hunger. Showing you are able to hold back on your killing instincts is a great improvement. You are now able to start you combat lessons with your Uncle Qrow." That last statement made Ruby burst into happiness. Her Uncle Qrow was the best! He might look scary at first but Qrow was very caring and funny.

"Yes! When do I start," Ruby asked, excited to hear his answer.

"You will start tomorr-"

"Oh! Thank thank thank you Ozpin!" He chuckled softly.

"You deserve it"

…..

"UNCLE QROW!"

"Hey! How's my favorite girl"

"Great! Uncle Ozpin has taught me a lot of stuff although my brain hurts a little."

"Well enough of learning! Let's learn how to kick some butt kid"

….

"Okay first off you need a weapon." Ruby didn't really like any of the weapons her uncle showed her. They were too….plain and boring. "How about this" Qrow held out his own weapon towards Ruby. Ruby's eyes light up as she saw the scythe. "So you like this huh kid. We can make that work."

Ruby learned that the scythe was a very hard weapon to master. Ozpin told Ruby that he was the best scythe wielder he knows. Ruby instantly fell in love with the scythe. She liked the shape and the overall look of it. Of course Ruby has already drawn out her future weapon that she would use some day. She just needs to build it. Ruby held up two drawings of her weapon towards him.

"Wow kid you already thought this through huh?" Ruby nodded with a wide grin on her face. "I guess we need to start working."

It took Ruby and Qrow three weeks to build the weapon. It was both a sniper and scythe in one.

"One last screw…..and…done! Man that was tough right kid?"

"YES! But it's finally done so now we can really train," Ruby finished with a serious expression.

"Alright, next step, what are you going to call your new scythe."

" _Crescent Rose_ "

 **Hello there! I have two questions for you guys.**

 **Do you want to see the training process or skip to the juicy stuff?**

 **What other characters do you want to see?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ruby sat on Ozpin's chair with her legs kicked on top of the desk, waiting patiently for Ozpin to return from his speech. Crescent Rose was tucked inside her red cape. Her Uncle Qrow have given it to her after Ruby's training was complete. It was token passed down in the family when someone became a hunter or huntress. Like her dad the training her wasn't easy as it seemed.

" _Come on Ruby space your legs a little and strike for a punch!"_

" _Ughh I can't do it! I'm too weak for this!" Ruby started to cry as she realized she wasn't strong enough to even throw a small punch._

" _Ruby! Look at me," Qrow said softly. "You are still young and need time to grow. Believe me, when your dad I trained together, I was always the weak one. But as time went on I became stronger. Just wait awhile kid, you will grow into a strong person one day."_

 _Finding the new motivation Ruby corrected her stance and throw a punch at the bag. The light sweaking of chains had told her that she actually moved the bag. "Yay! I did it!"_

" _Don't get to cocky kid you still have a long way to go."_

 _Standing at the door of the training room, Ozpin stood with a smile on his face as he observed Ruby training with Qrow._

" _If only you can see her now Taiyang," he finished with a sad sigh and exited._

….

"Ahh Miss Rose there you are," Ozpin said when he walked into his office. "I was expecting you to join everyone else at the auditorium."

"If you don't remember there is a mask on my face which basically screams 'DANGER'. Plus I have heard it all before," Ruby finished with a shrug. Really Ruby just doesn't want to see Yang or get seen by her. It's been so long seen she has seen her sister and even wonders if Yang remembers she has a sister.

"Miss Rose we both know that is not true. Your hood covers your whole face, so the only thing stopping you is your sister."

"I know! I know! It's just want happens if doesn't remember me or think I'm a freak or think I'm weak!"

"You have beyond succeeded in your combat skills so don't think you are weak."

 _Ruby was 10 years old and currently working on some martial arts with Qrow. Trying to master a scythe was difficult so Ruby decided to take a break and go train up her hand-to-hand combat. For Ruby hand-to-hand combat was her weakest and getting extra practice always helps. After two hours of training Ruby decided to go sit under a tree. Here Ruby would meditate and channel her aura. It helped Ruby control her hunger and also make her stronger._

 _Ruby lowered her hood to reveal her boney grim mask. The only thing visible behind the mask was a glowing red dot between the slit of it. Being half grim never bothered Ruby anymore. It gave her speed, agility, and strength which aids her in her training. Soon to come, Qrow would take Ruby on her first mission to eliminate the roaming grim in Emerald Forest and Ruby is going to make sure she is ready by then._

 _The sun quickly left and darkness appeared. Getting up Ruby took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. The darkness always seems to excite the young huntress._

Ozpin always seemed to knock some sense into Ruby. With a loud exaggerated groan she got up and walked out the door leaving behind a smirking professor.

…..

Let's just say Ruby looks kind of creepy when she has her hood on. The only thing visible is a red dot coming from behind her mask. That is one of the many signs people stay away as she gives out a scary vibe. But in reality, Ruby is a bubbly teenage girl who just wants to fit in with the rest of the world.

Finding a spot on a bench next to the fountain, Ruby sat down and looked at the soon to be hunter and huntresses. Even though Ruby was only fifteen years old, Ozpin had told Ruby see is ready to attend Beacon. Ruby didn't want even more attention and tried to refuse but once Ozpin makes a decision, you can never break it.

"I swear! Some people have the nerve to talk to me like that!"

Hearing a voice near her, Ruby turned to her right and spotted a distraught girl with white hair. "Um… you alright there?" Ruby internally facepalmed because the girl was obviously was upset. Curse her awkwardness…

"Does it look like I fine!? You Dunce!"

"Umm… do you want to talk about it?"

"NO you dolt! I don't even know you for god's sake!"

"Opps names Ruby, Ruby Rose!" Ruby said a smile even though you couldn't see her face.

The white haired girl turned towards Ruby to see who see is talking to, to only reveal a person in a hood. Her first thought was 'creepy'. "Where are you wearing a hood it's ridiculous in this weather."

"Eh, I don't really mind. I've gotten used to it over the years." Ruby then remembered the reason why she was talking to this person in the first place. "Hey! Stop avoiding the question! So now talk to me."

With a sigh the white haired girl decided to tell Ruby of her day. At first she was nervous. She had never had any friends or got close to anyone, she was always… lonely. "Well first this random kid bumped into my cart full of dust! Like come on, dust is very valuable and useful to go to waste. Then all of the sudden this shady person comes walking towards me with one of my vials of dust and told me that my family uses Faunus laborers! Who has the nerve to say that!?" The white haired girl ended with a frustrated groan. She had to admit it felt good to lift that off her chest. The constant 'yups' and nods from Ruby told her she was listening very closely.

"I see had a rough day. I'm sure it will get better! The day is still young!"

After a comfortable silence Ruby saw the whited haired was getting up ready to leave.

"Hey! I never got your name!?"

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time. I was busy with school but now I have time to actually sit down and write. So be prepared for more updates to come!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Ruby**_

Ruby sat there stunned. She just had a conversation with the well-known Weiss Schnee.

"Wow who knew she actually had a heart."

"WHAT huh?!"

Ruby turned around to see a dark retreating figure walk away. 'That was weird,' Ruby whispered to herself.

Ruby thought she had enough socializing for one day and headed back to Ozpins office.

"Miss Rose I was just about to go look for you. It's time for initiations. You know the rules so good luck," Ozpin said sincerely.

"Ugh do I need to do it. I mean I've practically live her," Ruby dragged out as she threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Yes you do. You might be well experienced but you also need to learn how to talk to other people and being on a team helps. Oh and play nice," Ozpin ended as he walked out of his office leaving Ruby there to drown her sorrows.

"Great I forgot there were teams!"

…

Ruby was walking towards the launch pads when she spotted her sister. "Wow she still looks the same. Happy and full of energy. I guess she did forget about me." Ruby whispered to herself sadly at the thought of her sister not remembering her. She headed towards the far end and sat on the launch pad as her red hood flapped through the wind.

Other students were starting to arrive as all the spots were beginning to fill up and soon after Ozpin arrived.

"For years you have been trained to become warriors and today-"

Ruby has heard this enough times before and just wanted this to start already. Seeing as she is being launched first Ruby decided to show off a little and make everyone's jaw drop. After what seemed to feel like a million years, Ozpin finally announced it was time to start. Ruby sat on a crouch position and waited for her cue as Ozpin sent her a secret thumbs up. Smirking to herself Ruby was launched up in the air as she gracefully suspended into the air and came down with a backflip ending with a soft landing.

Ozpin chuckled to himself as he saw Ruby's landing strategy. Turning around he saw everyone with a shocked expression. One face stood out, it was Yang's. She seemed confused.

 _ **Yang**_

Over the years since Ruby was taken away from Yang, things had been hard. The first couple of years of Ruby's absents was spent moping around the house and having a grudge on her father. Even though Yang was young when Ruby moved away it has always left an empty place in her heart. Yang never saw the downside of Ruby being half grim. The times she was feeling gloomy or frustrated, Ruby would be there to cheer her up. Ruby was her extinguisher to her flames. Yang had realized over time that being sad and gloomy was what Ruby wouldn't want her to become. Everyday Yang would train with her father in Emerald Forest.

Ruby had sent a package to Yang as to show a sign that she was still alive. It had been a pair of gantlets called Ember Celica. Yang took care of her gantlets carefully since it was the only thing that ties her to her sister.

As Yang got older there was no sign of Ruby. Nothing. That somehow ignited a dangerous flame that she desperately tried to control. She was able to unlock her semblance, which she used her anger as her fuel source. Her eyes would turn red and flames would burst out of her body creating a wall of flames in her wake. Yang was nothing but pure strength. Soon enough Yang lost herself. She resorted to her looks and power to get things she wanted but never went to the dark side. Ruby still had a piece of her heart that seemed to never let Yang fall down completely. Yang became cocky but she was always that cheerful blonde that made people love her. It seemed as if her life was great but deep down she was incomplete without Ruby.

This year Yang would be attending Beacon. She was excited that she got accepted into a high demanding school to train people into becoming a hunter/huntress. Though she never really knew why she wanted to become a huntress. The only thing that fueled her was her love for her long lost sister.

 **And we finally get a little taste of Yang!**

 **What characters would you like to see in the next chapter?**


End file.
